halo_spv3fandomcom-20200214-history
Enforcer
Enforcers are large robotic automatons designed by the Forerunners to prevent and suppress massive Flood outbreaks, such as the one that occurred on Installation 04 in 2552. They were only released when situations were dire. Overview & Background Enforcers were massive robotic automatons that were designed to prevent mass Flood outbreaks on the Halo Rings, and were seen guarding key locations such as the entrances to the Library on Installation 04. Enforcers were produced by a hovering Sentinel manufacturing facility. Enforcers have three Energy Shields; the larger two are split in half (for their guns to fire through), and the small upper shield protects the 'eye' of the Enforcer. The shields only protect the front side of the machine. Enforcers are armed with Pulse Laser Suppressors and Incineration Cannons. Gameplay Information General Enforcers are first seen in The Library, which marks the only time they appear as allies. From the start of Two Betrayals onwards, they are hostile to the player, but will also attack Covenant and Flood. Like the Sentinels, they are flying enemies, but are much larger with multiple powerful weapons. They are also shielded when facing their target. The Enforcers Pulse Laser Suppressors work similar to the Needler, but are stronger and are fired in pairs simultaneously. Their Incineration Cannons are very powerful, are also fired in pairs, travel through the air fast, deal explosive damage with a fair radius and set wherever and whatever they hit aflame. Although they have great offensive capabilities, they can only target one enemy at a time. They usually appear in large open areas, sometimes in groups with Sentinels and other Enforcers. Though they are much larger than the Sentinels, their dexterity is not to be underestimated, particularly at mid to long range. Strategy Generally, the best way to deal with them is with the Rocket Launcher at medium range. The Hunter Cannons are also effective, particularly the Hunter Fuel Rod Cannon, as are Plasma Grenade sticks and Gravity Grenades, though Plasma Grenades will bounce off its shields. Close proximity should be avoided at all costs. Covenant energy weapons are the best option for dealing with the Enforcers shields besides the Rocket Launcher, particularly a charged EMP shot from a Plasma Pistol, which will knock them out in a single hit. Heavy weapons are the best way to go from there as they are still resiliant even without their shields. The Brute Shot also works fairly well. Cover is almost essential when fighting Enforcers, especially on Legendary or Noble, where they can kill the player very quickly when out in the open. The Jackal Shield can protect against their Pulse Laser Suppressors, but they are not recommended for prolonged exposure, as the Pulse Lasers can occassionally manoeuver round the shield and it offers no protection from the Enforcers Incineration Cannons. The fact that they will also engaged with Flood and Covenant should be used to the players advantage. Its not too uncommon for the other enemy factions to destroy Enforcers for the player, leaving themselves weakened and ripe for being finished off. It's important to note that upon being dispatched, Enforcers will crash to the ground directly beneath them and explode. This can catch unsuspecting players off guard, reverting them to their last checkpoint if caught in the blast at less than full shields and high health. This is why it is important to keep Enforcers at a distance. Developer Information TBA Trivia * The Enforcer's front shields make up the Marathon logo. Gallery TBA Category:Forerunner Ecumene Category:Sentinel